the_mushroom_fightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Speeding ticket
Speeding ticket is the Sixth episode of season one making alot of views from fans. Overview After getting pulled over by the police luigi switches places with toad making him get a ticket and he has to find a way how to pay the rent. Chararcters Main chararcters *Luigi *Goku *Toad *Kamek *Chichi Major chararcters *Mario *Goten *Gohan *Police *Bowser *Kirby Minor chararcters *Bowser jr *Ludwig *Peach *Kid trunks *Furture trunks *Vegeta *Shadow Mention/Camo chararcters *Bulma *Peach *Amy rose *Sonic *Tails Plot Luigi Is diving his kart like a race car,Speeding past traffic lights,Police cars,Crashing car,and running over kirby,He then get run over by a police car,then a few,and a bunch,Toad is frighted that kirby's party might be cancelled,Luigi says No one car about the stupid blob Goku looks back and sees even more police cars telling luigi to slow down he might not be in more touble luigi can't stop because of missing his favorite show,Luigi runs past a Stop sign running over it,then the stop was actually a warning saying there a cliff ahead,they go over a cliff with a bunch of police car in slow-Motion,The slow-mo was really shadow in his chaos control,Goku was planning to destory the police cars but Luigi slapped the ki ball out of his hand hitting shadow making him let go of the control luckily they hit the parking lot near chichi's resturtant he while the other cars hit the road near them and some other cars hit the police cars,Before toad could say anything,luigi switch places with him,luigi is famming toad of speeding,Toad was about to say he didn't a police interuppes him then gives him a ticket,They are later with Gohan,Goten,And pan they starting aruging about It was toad and It was luigi then chichi shot her gun up in the air to stop aruging and explan what happen pan was about say something then everyone started talking over her,Chichi didn't understand i word they said and demanded one at a time,Everyone started slowy interupping the other person then chichi understand it was luigi.Then luigi ran off chichi and goku chased him,The others wandered what was the screaming they ran down stair to see chichi putting luigi into a submission into he taps,and forced him to pay the money,later vegeta and the trunks was about to shot goku with a tranquilizer gun,But since of vegeta and kid trunks arugment they fail instead accidently hits pan,later vegeta is still chasing trunks,while bulma makes lemonade,the 3 decides what to do,luigi decides to rob the bank,coming out with only 18 coin,,goku found 2 coins on the floor and shadow gave him 10 coins to give luigi a present,luigi opens it and a boxing glove punches him in the face,after that luigi gone crazy,and threathing the police station to blow it up,Kamek comes back transformed as a buckethead police,the police arrive and takes down luigi and toad,the bob-omb is set off in 20 seconds,everyone even vegeta and knuckles exit,the 3 walks off down the street and toad is still handcuffed! Quotes Goku:So how are you going to pay this......ticket? Toad:I have no idea. Luigi:You shouldn't had ran 82 miles when you should have toke 50 miles! Toad:A''ngry''This is all your fault! Luigi:Let's not go blaming others! Goku:[Thinking]Well you did switch spots with toad luigi. Luigi:[Disagreeing]Who side are you on? Goku:Well i guess i'm on both. Transcript For the transcript click here '' Gallery Officer Scared.jpg A rock.jpg Triva *This is also kamek's first appeance in the series. *This episode has the same name from the series ''Robot and monster as ''Speeding ticket ''was an episode from that series. *Toad didn't invent anything in this episode. *This marks the first time that shadow goes to the hostpital in the series *This is the third time shadow is injured in the series. Goofs *When luigi's head hair was green when he slammed into kirby walking on the crossway. Category:Episodes Category:Season one